Legends
by Devilndisgus 247
Summary: Yusuke and co travel across the world to America to gain new allies. And in turn a new foe. Through their adventures they have to return to an old land where Razen recked havoc, but the humans were the hunters.
1. Koenma's Office

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once to avoid the pain, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. This is my first fanfic too so be nice and review. ^__^ Written by Deivlndisgus 24/7 + Dragon Scythe  
  
Koenma's Office/ Spirit World  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah escaped our grasp blah blah blah blah blah blah..."  
  
Yusuke sighed at Koenma's ramblings. "Can you shut up already and get to the point!"  
  
Koenma gave Yusuke a death glare. "What I'm TRYING to say is very important, I will start again and try to listen this time." All that Yusuke did was sigh again as Koenma continued his ramblings. Kurama was listening, so he could get the debriefing from him. Hiei was leaning in a dark corner next to a window seemingly asleep; he probably wasn't though and Kurabara seemed to be trying very hard to stay awake. Everything was very nostalgic, it reminded him of the movies shown in high school about the USA. He was so happy he didn't grow up in that country. They seemed so religious and proper. Then again he was a demon too. Anyway, it had been that way for a long time.  
  
Looking down at the floor Yusuke leaned against a wall as well; he was right next to the doors. Closing his eyes images and voices went through his head.  
  
"Yusuke! I can't stand it anymore! Your never home and I never see you."  
  
"Keiko its work I'm sorry."  
  
"Work WORK!!! Is your job more important than us." Those words stung his heart more than the flesh wounds on his body, but the worst part was the answer. The fact was that his job was more important. Just this week alone he saved a continent from a vicious group of demons.  
  
"Keiko that isn't fair."  
  
"Fair?" her voice rose in frustration, "you should know how fair the world is. And it isn't just that, I can't stand to see you hurt like this anymore. You have a choice either quite or I'll leave." Then there was silence. Yusuke was at a loss. One of the most power demons in the world was helpless. All he could do was watch the girl of his dreams turn and walk away, never to be seen by his eyes again.  
  
That happened almost a year ago. It still hurt though. Koenma was about to reprehend him again when George came through the door. Boton walked in right behind him her arms filled with papers.  
  
"What now ogre?" Koenma asked in a very annoyed tone bringing Yusuke back to this reality.  
  
"Um Koenma you know the place where the three artifacts are, in King Emma's vault?"  
  
"Yes" 'Um yea, you see the trap door that isn't supposed to exist witch leads down to the room that shouldn't be there, which not even Yoko could brake in, which holds a certain artifact."  
  
"Out with it George!!"  
  
"Er it's gone."  
  
'What do you mean its gone?" Koenma's voice was so low that even Hiei looked up.  
  
The burly blue beast answered again but his voice was so quiet it would have done a mouse proud. "Its gone sir."  
  
"Are telling me that the Seal of Tempest is gone." George only had the power to nod now.  
  
"What is the Seal of Tempest Koenma?" asked Hiei from his corner.  
  
"I was wondering the same?" Added Kurama. Yusuke could see the curiosity in his eyes. A room, which he not even, Yoko Kurama could get in; Kurabara just watch from the couch in the room; Yusuke followed his example.  
  
Koenma's shoulders were tense. "All I know is that the seals holds the four worlds separate. Whoever holds that seal holds the fate of the universe. I do not know how it came to be, but nevertheless we have to get it back."  
  
"Koenma sir how come I wasn't told of this?" Boton looked actually quite offended.  
  
"Its simple Boton only my father and I know of it"  
  
"So you figured, if no one knew of it then no one would know to steal it."  
  
"Exactly Kurabara, obviously though some knows, and it can not be good."  
  
"What does it look like," asked Kurama.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. I've never seen it. In fact no one has in thousands of years," Koenma was staring so hard at his desk that he was going to bore a hole threw it.  
  
"This is just great, so where do we start?" Yusuke looked at the pint size prince.  
  
"America," answered a deep voice. Everyone tuned to see King Emma standing in the doorway.  
  
"My Lord," George and Boton said in unison.  
  
"America father? There is nothing there but humans there. And very mellow humans at that"  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving, you should know Koenma. There Yusuke, you and the others will pose as Japanese transfer students in NYU. You will have the ability to communicate in any language, as you need it. Some will come slower than others. There will be a girl, human by the name of Sawyer. We don't have a picture. The last time I saw her she had black hair with bangs and si. light blue eyes," King Emma continued with the description. Yusuke though, wondered why he slipped. Kurama and Hiei were sure to pick it up. But the other three obviously did not. "You cannot fail, if some how the demons and humans came together it would be a massacure. Or even worse all four worlds could be destroyed. ________________________________________________________________________ A couple hours later everyone was getting ready to leave when Genkai came up to Yusuke. "You be careful on this one kid." Yusuke stopped what he was doing to look at his trainer unaccustomed to the soft worded advice. Puu looked up as well. He was in his shrunken state at the moment.  
  
"What's that for Grandma?"  
  
"I'm telling you right now, I have a bad feeling about this. Just keep your eyes open."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Anyway dimwit," she was back to normal, "did the fox and sociopath find anything?"  
  
"Yeah they did actual, it was some type of call card. It was a picture of a black woman's hand holding a black rose on top of a white tower. There is some strange writing on it. King Emma told us to show it to the girl who we where supposed to met. Do you know anything?'  
  
"All I know is that for King Emma to be worried about it, it has to be pretty bad. Be careful."  
  
"Yusuke the portals open," called Kurabara. Yusuke nodded picked up his bag. Puu took his usually spot on his head. He turned and waved goodbye to his teacher. For the strangest reason he had a feeling that this was the last time he would see this office. Shaking off the feeling he walked up to his group of friends.  
  
"What are you having sentimental feelings for the office, now" Hiei stated.  
  
"Yeah I think we need to get you a girlfriend." Kurabara chuckled.  
  
Yusuke gave Kurabara a death glare as they walked threw. Just before the portal closed you could hear Yusuke pounding Kurabara, Hiei laughing and Kurama tiring to break it up. 


	2. New York City Ally

New York City Ally  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kurabara, who had couple of welts on his head, walk out into an ally. There was no one around except an old beggar. The poor guy looked like he had a heart attack when the four boys stepped out of thin air. He fainted dead away into a puddle. "Um Yurumeshi," Kurabara pointed to the unconscious man "do ya think we should help him?"  
  
"No it will be better if he woke up on his on terms, then he would probable just think it was a dream," answered Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, Kurama's right, anyway we have to get to this apartment Koenma told us about."  
  
"Hn, stupid human," was all that Hiei commented. Kurabara looked at where the man was, his countenance was still slightly concerned. But the others were already starting to leave. The four boys walked out on to the streets of New York City. They were in China town. Looking at the directions that George gave him, Kurama started walking up the street. Kurabara gazed up openly at the cities high skyscrapers, Yusuke also looked but not as openly. Kurama was also gazing, but at the people. The city's people were a lot different then the country or even town people of Japan he noted. Hiei just hunched his shoulders and mumbled incoherent thing, but if one looked closely enough he even was slightly impressed at the culture. See for all of their fighting skills and saving the world, who knows how many times, this was the first time that they were ever in a human city. Demon cities were like monorail states of the ancient human times. There was the controlling lord a fighting force the merchants and the towns people, then of course, the commoners or farmers. Here though, there was a mix, the rich walked among the poor. There was no huge gape between the mid-class and the rich as in the demon world, and everybody was moving. There was a sense, even in this overly populated human city, of a need to survive and a willingness to do anything to get it. Just like Maki Hiei admitted to himself. The four continued to enter deeper into the concrete jungle when Kurama stopped, "This is it," he said looking up at old brick apartment building.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Kurabara.  
  
"He actually has a point fox. WHERE are we?" Hiei looked accusingly at Kurama as if it where his fault that he was here.  
  
"Where in Chelsea."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean to us Kurama?" Yusuke looked over to his friend.  
  
"Were in the mid to upper part of the city, a middle class worker section."  
  
"Yeah whatever, lets go," finished Yusuke. So that's what they did. They already had the key so the went upstairs. There room was on the 4th floor room 409. They were at the end of the hall. They pushed open the door to see that they were well furnished. There were two bedrooms and the living room could turn to two more. There was a curtain that ran down the middle of the room with two futon beds on either side. Kurabara went into the kitchen  
  
"Hey guys, they even gave us food to last us three weeks."  
  
"No," Hiei added with a smirk, "more like a day for you"  
  
"Hey what that supposed to mean shortie," but Hiei was already gone making an inspection of the building.  
  
Yusuke saw Kurama looking into an envelope and watch eyebrows rise. Throwing down his bag he walked over to the fox demon. "What is it?"  
  
"They gave us ten thousand dollars."  
  
"Is that a lot?"  
  
Kurama nodded slowly, "Yeah,"  
  
"Cool," Yusuke watch Kurama for a sec, "what else is bothering you?"  
  
"Its just that never before we have been giving this much to work with."  
  
"Ya? Think it is because of King Enma?" Kurabara asked with a mouth full of Snickers.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think so," continued Kurama.  
  
"Maybe its to make up for this," Hiei threw down a letter that he found on his inspection of the apartment.  
  
Yusuke picked it up, "You will be attending NYU until you will meet up with you accomplice. The class is a mythology class taught by Professor Zibnap (inside joke). Note that he is slightly senile. The class is at 8:00 tomorrow morning. Enjoy the sights and don't get shot. It is a lot of paper work to explain your abilities you know how it is. -__^  
  
-Koenma  
  
"Stupid toddler, if he thinks that there is anyway I'm going into a human building.."  
  
________________________________________________________________________The Next Day Hiei looked in the classroom, stupid toddler. The classroom was set up with ten rows rising up in an Audi an like style with a walkway up the middle. Hiei sat in the farthest highest corner to the right. Kurabara sat in the eighth row in the middle on the left. Kurama sat in the second row on the right side and Yusuke was in the fifth row on the left one seat in from the walkway. Hiei found the class kind of interesting in what the humans found as what is truth or fact. The strange languages they find on the tablets was the demonic tongue, but they were so sure that demons didn't exist they dismissed so much. What fools. He continued to watch from his corner reading the demonic language on the bored. He was still trying to figure out how Kurama got him here when a human girl walked in her hand wrapped around an old book. Hiei was about to daze off again when she spoke. "Hello Professor,"  
  
"Hello Artemis,"  
  
She turned; the only seat that was open was next to Yusuke who was asleep. She was different though, she wasn't human he realized. Her voice was soft and smoky yet it held a regal tone. Her hair was steel gray and was in a strange tangled mess on top of her head. It seemed to be the fashion here. Her eyes were a light blue, yet they seemed out of place. It was like they hid a deep, dark, secretive history, she was a bit taller then Yusuke as well. She was, this Artemis, graceful but for the first time ever he had a feeling of someone who was used to people, everyone, to bow to her. Never mind her unfaltering beauty. It put Hiei into a defensive mode. In Makia the more beautiful the creature the more dangerous it is, and he had to admit again this human land was far too much like Makia for his liking. He shot a quick mental warning to Yusuke.  
  
He started up looking around remembering where he was. Turning he gave the fire demon a death glare for disturbing his sleep when he saw Hiei nod. Turning around he saw what Hiei saw but also something else. He felt wildness in her as well, an old strength dormant, yet it felt so familiar. All of those thoughts stopped though when he realized that she was going to sit next to him. He raised his eyebrow as she took the seat. She placed the old book on the table. The teacher started to teach the class. "So," she said, "You're a transfer student. Japan right."  
  
"Yeah, where are you from?" She looked up. "Your accent."  
  
"Ah, yes, somewhere not from here."  
  
"Good answer. How about here then." Yusuke pointed to the inscription on the cover of the book???????????  
  
"You understand it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So do you, are you not a demon," Yusuke added hopefully to trip her up.  
  
"Heh heh, your better than I was told Yurumeshi. Yes I am, like your friend down there I suppose." She pointed to Kurama. "This was far easer than I thought," The entire time her movements where very suggestive, did she think he was stupid.  
  
"You know I won't fall for you tricks, none of us will."  
  
"Well, that is good then, you past the test."  
  
"Other wise,"  
  
She went right up next to his ear and whispered, "Otherwise if you are posing for something your not spirit detective, I would have to kill you and your comrades. Ohhh, and I might as well tell you," her voice became very seductive; "wait till I turn it on, demon." How the hell she knew he didn't he couldn't tell, she placed a card in his hand as she went to leave. Show this and you won't get killed." Then she left as the bell rang, and for some reason he knew she wasn't kidding.  
  
Okay ladies and gents not chappie there will be action I promise. ^___^ 


End file.
